


A Supernatural Amphigory

by paperatoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperatoms/pseuds/paperatoms
Summary: S is for Sam, who fell down a hole; D is for Dean, in hell for his soul... Edward Gorey wrote a poem detailing how 26 children, A to Z, met their gruesome ends. This is the same, Supernatural style... Happy Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Gorey was a gothic writer who, in 1963, published The Gashlycrumb Tinies, a book detailing the gruesome deaths of 26 children - one for each letter of the alphabet. (You can read it online.) Who knew poetry could be so (disturbingly) fun to do - and hard to stop?
> 
> Written a fair while ago now, so it only goes to Season 7. (Comment with additions!)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
**A Supernatural Amphigory**

.

.

It's All Hallows Eve; gather close, listen well,

To this terrible tale of tragedy we tell.

.

These folks bought the farm, cashed in chips, bit the dust,

Kicked the bucket, gave up ghosts, or simply went bust:

.

.

**A** is for Ava, neck snapped with a jolt,

A also for Andy (not enough salt).

.

Unfortunate Ash, the Roadhouse his pyre,

And don't forget Anna - Michael did fry 'er.

.

Another A: Adam, fell into a Pit,

And finally Alistair - Sam's the culprit.

.

**B** is for Bobby, neck busted in two,

Now back in business, though - hunting to do.

.

B also for Bela, found by the Hound,

Balthazar too, knifed to the ground.

.

**C** is for Campbells; violents deaths, the whole tribe,

And also for Cas, who souls did imbibe.

.

**D** is for Dean - where the hell do you start?

Crushed by a car, hit in the heart...

.

Decked by a desk and hacked with an axe,

Death via sausage, tacos, and snacks.

.

Move on: **E** for Ellen, along with her daughter,

Exploded in glory; Hell's now four Hounds shorter.

.

**F** is for Fergus (that's Crowley), who fell

Dead (so you thought), bones burnt to hell.

.

**G** is for Gordon, garrotted with wire,

G also for Gabe, whose tricks did backfire.

.

**H** is for Harry - wait... not dead! (More's the wonder)

**I** for Impala, crashed once, twice asunder.

.

**J** is for John. Dealt with demons. He's dead.

J also for Jessica, pulled from her bed.

.

Let's not forget Jim, pastor/hunter, throat slit.

Also poor Jimmy, Cas's human outfit.

.

**K** is for Kripke, Kripke'd on set,

**L** is for Lucifer: Sam'd, his end met.

.

**M** is for Mary and Mother of All - 

One drank ashy vintage, one bled on a wall. 

. 

**N** is for Nancy, blown up in the station, 

**O** is for Odin; bled out in Elysian. 

. 

**P** is for Pamela, stabbed by demons mid-search, 

**Q** : Queen of Hell - Lillith - killed in a church. 

. 

**R** is for Ruby, who made it three seasons. 

Helped train up Sam, for all the wrong reasons. 

. 

**S** is for Sam, knife severed his spine, 

Then fell in a hole, an endless decline. 

. 

Like brother, like brother - Sam don't stay dead. 

Came back sans soul, then wrong in the head... 

. 

Next - **T** 's for Tessa, assistant to Death, 

(Not sure if she lived, though, or ever drew breath.) 

. 

**U** is for Uriel - dick, funny or not, 

Knifed dead by Anna when he lost the plot. 

. 

**V** stands for Victor, killed by Lillith as well; 

**W** for Witnesses, laid to rest by a spell. 

. 

**X** is for Xavier, Poker Victim Number One, 

**Y** is for Yellow Eyes, shot by Colt's gun. 

. 

**Z** 's for Zachariah, knifed jaw to brain, 

He won't be playing his mind games again. 

. 

. 

The body count's high, from A, B and C, 

All the way through, to X, Y and Z. 

. 

So stock up on salt; lock your windows, my friend. 

For no one is safe from Supernatural end… 

. 

.  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, some of these are so old I don't even remember who they are! XD


End file.
